A Bet Is Made
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Ino and Sakura Make A Bet Can sakura get her old teachers mask? Find out! NOW CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Genere: Romance/Action  
Rated: T

Couples: Kakashi Sakura  
Warnings: None

DISCLAMER: don not own! but worte this fanfiction!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sighed as she uncrossed her legs and sat straight up on the bench. "Where is the hell is she?!? Ino growled. But in a distance she could see pink hair flying and boots clicking. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks next to Ino gasping a little her breath showing in the air. Ino crossed her arms and shot up from the bench and glared at Sakura "Jeez It's about time you got here! You know all the good stuff is going to be gone!" Sakura glared "Oh shut up!" Ino made a fist and began to hiss. "Come on lets just go to the sale." Sakura commanded And Ino huffed fallowing her friend. Sakura and Ino took a sharp turn and opened a glass door as they walked in they could feel the warm air brushing against their faces. There was signs all over the shop that read things like Sale 40 off, Sale 20 off, Buy 2 get 1 free, Orginal $250 now for $120, Hot items, Save $30. Sakura giggled and Ino grabbed sakura's tanned hand and dashed off bumping into people. "Move out of my way!" Ino shouted and pushed as sakura was yelling "Sorry excuse me!". Zig zagging through the crowd of people Ino finally reached her section. "Oh my god look at this! Designer name brand on sale!" Ino wooed.

Sakura stood close to Ino and was looking at shirts with painted flowers on them. "Ugh no wonder THESE are on sale! There ass ugly!" Sakura looked in disgust. and put the shirts back on the rack.Sakura turned around to Ino and said "I cant find anything I like." "Really?" Ino said in dis belief as she raised an eye brow and her hand filled with hangers. Sakura dropped her jaw and Ino smiled "Okay let me just pay for these!" She skipped while pushing other people out of the way and walked with Sakura with shopping bags in her hands. Sakura was looking around as she blushed when a hot guy winked at her. Turning her head slightly away she smiled. Ino noticed this with a smirk.

"Hey!" Sakura exhaling as she went in to a Halloween store. Ino complained about the smell of it. And sakura picked out a zombie mask and turned to the Blondie. "Hey Ino ... It's just like looking in the mirror" Sakura smiled, Ino's face turned a red and snatched the mask and threw it to god - knows - where. Sakura kept looking at the masks as something caught Ino's dark blue eyes. "Heyyy sakkkura..." Sakura wished to behind to the chanting voice. Ino had a fake ninja band around her right eye and a cloth of black under her nose. "Ichi Paradise is what i adore!" Exampled the masculine voice that Ino could come up with. Sakura laughed and played along

"Hey kakashi Sensei let me see you're face"  
"No way! I must act cool"  
"Awww please?"  
"Why should I?!"  
"Cause I know the spoilers to you're book!" Sakura pointed an cursing finger  
"Gasp what! Oh no!"  
"Oh yes"

Ino lowered the cloth and smiled evilly. Sakura blinked in confuse. "What" she asked. Ino shrugged as she put the cloth on the shelf and the head band. "I was just thinking what Kakashi really looks like under his mask...I mean I heard that you guys tried to get the mask but you couldn't get it..." Ino's eyebrow raised. Inner sakura screamed at ino _What 'sup with that you're-a-loser-tone of her_s!  
Ino walked to a different Ole of the store and was in the humor section.

"I will tell you what..." Ino smirked triwling around at the irritated Sakura. "If you get Kakashi's mask with something to indicate it's really his then I will give you anything you want!" Sakura was shocked "An...anything?" She questioned. " Anything!"

Skaura looked around and saw a emo chicken in then said properly "Sasuke, I want saskue" Ino's jaw dropped but she recovered in two seconds. "Fine" She held out her hand to Sakura and sakura gently shook hers. Both fake smiling as their grips became firmer and veins popped on the side of their head.

"For Sasuke!" They both yelled  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- R&R  
If you cant tell this story is going to be at least 5 chapters, so stay tuned

If you have grammar/Mary-sues/oc/spelling forms PM me those!

First **kakashi&Sakura **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura slowly arose from her bed and looked at her clock. She slowly draged her slumped body to a mirror , running her thin fingers through her short hair. Red and black cloths were scatterd on the floor. She grond haveing to pick them up. Slipping on her red top, shirt and black shorts under them, she felt ready to go. She went out to her bacony settling on the rail.

Her jade eyes set for each roof top- she new excattly where Kakashi would be. Sakura jumped off the rail free falling then lading on a roof, with great speed she ran for a moment on theclay tiles then jumped to another roof, so on and so on till she reached the forest.

Kneeling down, she was still tierd. Then her thoughts went back to Sasuke. "Sasuke...I gotta do this for him!" She yelled to her self. With full force she dashed into the forest.

--

Kakashi sat on the grass under a tree's shade reading another perverted book. The clearing he found was calm and gave him a chance to collect. That is till Sakura came. At first Kakashi pretended not to notice her. Fingers letting him skip through the pages. Diffrence in this book is that there is 'art pictures' that every man could love.

Sakura slowly tighten her fist and was ready to punch at Kakashi, and grab the mask! Her feet ready to fly up to the hair, one step forward then-

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi yelled waving to the bush, she fell over at the shock, now the element of surprise was not on her side obvisoly.

"Hey Kakashi! Hee-hee!" She stood up, her right hand on her forehead, left behind her back.

"How are you?" Kakashi he asked casually, taking a moment of his book to look at the older teen Sakura.

Her body was now devloping curves (finally!) her hair was a little longer, boots that went up to her knee caps, the tan skirt split evenly, the red sleeveless shirt showed her slik skin, not to mention her gloves actually looked cute on her. "Kakashi?" He snaped out of his daze too look back up to Sakura.

"Hmmm So what are you even doing here?" He stood up and walked calmly to the pink haired girl.

"Oh me?! I'm just looking around, " She gave a sheepish smile.

_She says that as if she was in a store._ Kakashi thought to himself, "Okay then..." He said lazy like and turned his back to Sakura walking away. She took this chance to throw a kunia at him, but he suddly turned around, she hid the knife back behind her back. "Hm?"

"Sakura," He rubbed the back of his head. "do you want to come eat with me later?"

"O-oh...sure..." She smiled feeling a hint of caution in her, she wonderd if her old sensei found out she turned 17 not too long ago and was planning to make a move.

"Okay then, how about the Ramen bar around 6:00?"

"Great! I will see you there!" She stared at his mask. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but poofed off none the less.

Sakura sighed scratching the back of her head, great now she has to eat...wait maybe she can use this toher advantage? Yes Yes, awesome.

Sakura jumped into a tree and fallowed the same path she had taken from her balcony.

...

...

...

Landing on the rail of her balcony she skiped in her room and sat on her bed, she wondered if this was really was worth it...She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a picture fram of the Team, before Sasuke left, Kakashi was her Sensei, Naruto was so braty. A gentel finger traced the out line of sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- -

R&R

Dude, okay I think sakura and kakashi are a little ooc so help would be greatly apprecaited

Ps. Sorry for not updating sooner, school got the best of me -shrugs-


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi walked along the stone path, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't beleive thi "Rember you only did this because...of that improntant book" He spoke to himself thankful the streets were thining out. Then he hung his head in shame thinking about her body. She looked so ... so... well like the 17 year old she was. He heard clacking of boots comeing near him. It was sakura, she smiled at him.

"Hey Kakashi, Do you mind if I walk with you?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"Sure, we are going to the same place." He shrugged.

"O-oh ya thats right..." she rubbed the back of her head smiling. Her inner self screaming 'Stupid stupid stupid!'

He noded and she walked with him. Sakura's hair was up in a poney tail swaing side to side. So pepy.

When they arrived over at the Raman bar Sakura took her seat, she smiled happly. Kakashi took a plop next to her. Sakura looked up at the menu with a finger to her lip. "Oooh I will have the number 4 please" Kakashi stared up at the menu "Uhhh I will order later." Sakura shot a glare at him, the ramen owners daughter noded and went off to the counters to make the noodles.

Kakashi and Sakura talked for a bit about new movies and Sakura's healing training. When she recived the bowl of ramen it looked odd, not quite right. Poorly made in fact, she looked up at the young lady. "Oh Im so sorry I just been very tierd lately, sorry if it's not good!" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, it's okay!" Sakura smiled breaking chop sticks and going ahead digging into the noodle soup.

Only a few minutes passed and Kakashi took a deep sigh, Ayame was washing the back counters. Most likely not paying attention. "Sakura." his voice was firm, she looked at him, "Yes?" Sakura responded. "I was wondering on your last mission did you run into anyone..." Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Of course."

"Who?"

"Village people and ninja, the usal."

"The ninja what did they look like?"

"Hmm..." she thought about it "Well they were dressed in all blue...and had a moon creast on their chest...and there was about 3 of them..."

"Hm...did they attack you?"

"Ya, they were fallowing us..."

Kakashi got up, leaving money on the counter for Sakura's food. "Wait, Kakashi, where are you going?" Kakashi stoped and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, I have to go take care of something." He smiled and countinued walking.

Sakura stared back down at her ramen, stiring it slowly, the sad expression crossing over her face then detrmnation.

...

...

...

Kakashi walked, hearing his boots clack against the streets, knowing full well who was behind him. He stoped in his tracks, "Sakura, why are you fallowing me?" He asked. "Uh,How did you know I was here?" She came out from behind a group of barrels full of rotting and fresh fish. "What are you doing here?" His voice was becomeing firm. _I want you're mask bitch!_ Sakura's inner self screamed, but instead a blush came to her face and she looked up him. "I was worried." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Well go home Sakura, I'm fine, go before you get hurt." "Get hurt? By who?" Her head tilted to the side.

When the last word left her mouth, Kakshi grabed Sakura by her mid waist. "Gah!" Her blush becomeing true. Quickly, the oldest ninja jumped away. Sakura looked below to see a big explosion. _What? What's going on? _Her fist grasped Kakshi's vest. A perfect landing was placed on the roof. "Sakura run!" He told her. Sakura did not hear for she was stun too see who walked out of the fire, Ayame! Her thin brown hair flowing in the wind. Her hand took out a kunia and threw it at Kakashi and The pink haired girl. With pure luck the kunia hit the building exploding.

Kakashi grabed Sakura once again, jumping to another roof. "You can't run from me Kakashi!" The young women screamed running to the other ninja. "Why is she after you?" Sakura asked, now out of Kakashi's arms jumping from building to building, Kakashi beside her. "That's not the ramen daughter!" Sakura moved her hands as fast as she could, turning in the air, palms aimed down. Her lips were about to move when a chain suddenly grabed her wrist, pulling her down.

"SAKURA!!" Kakashi yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -

I gotta say sorry, to my readers- I been so caught up with my other stories :(

I will be better promise...except this cliff hanger...a must leave...:)


End file.
